1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to cleansing kits comprised of tissues or towels and, more particularly, to a cleansing kit composed of a plurality of layers of towels or tissues laminated together with at least one towel impregnated with a cleansing solution enclosed within a dry towel with an impervious layer disposed intermediate the wet and dry towels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleansing tissues with a liquid impregnated therein have been provided in the prior art. The prior art tissues have been primarily for the purpose of moistening or cleaning the skin, particularly after eating a meal or after the skin has been subjected to environmental conditions which tend either to dry or contaminate it. One widely distributed product for this purpose comprises wet tissues distributed under the trade name "Baby Wipes" for cleansing an infant after a "dirty" diaper has been removed. However, after the skin has been treated with such a tissue it is often necessary to utilize another dry towel or tissue to remove excess moisture and/or any material loosened but not picked up in the initial cleansing.
Another occasion where premoistened cleansing cloths are used is in the removal of grease, dirt, finger prints and other contamination from windows, kitchen surfaces and for cleaning industrial and automotive parts and equipment or the like. However, in almost every case, one or more additional towels or cleaning cloths are needed to dry the surface.